Injured
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Joanne gets injured during sex...MoJo oneshot, rated M.


**I can't sleep...and this random story popped in my head...so here you go! **

**I Don't Own Anything.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Injured

It was a typical middle of the night for Maureen and Joanne; as usual the girls were having a little fun rolling around in the sheets.

Joanne didn't know how, but the two were in a very funky position. Their bodies were tangled together, with the blanks and pillows twisted around them, not able to tell whose leg began where, or whose hand was caressing what. Joanne however didn't mind the arrangement all that much, since her face was currently situated in between the diva's breast, while Maureen grinded her body against Joanne's fingers, the lawyer getting away with not doing any work at all, escape for the occasional kiss here and there.

It wasn't until Maureen roughly lowered her body onto Joanne's fingers, did the lawyer let out a yelp, her liking of the position flying right out of the window when all she felt was pain shoot through her body.

"What…is…it?" Maureen panted as she kept thrusting against Joanne's fingers, her pace kicking up a notch, causing Joanne to whimper some more.

"Maureen, you have to stop!" Joanne said with pain in her voice.

"Stop?!" Maureen asked. "What do you mean stop?"

"I mean stop riding my hand! Something hurts!" Joanne said with fret.

"You can't just stop in the middle of sex." Maureen said while her hips moved faster, her fingernails digging into Joanne's back to make sure the lawyer couldn't move and ruin her fun.

"Please!" Joanne begged the pain causing tears to come to her eyes. "It really hurts!"

"Just give me a second…" Maureen breathed as she closed her eyes, and ignored Joanne's request to end.

Finally unable to handle the pain, Joanne used all the strength she had and somehow tossed Maureen off of her, causing the diva to land on the ground with a thud.

"What the fuck!" Maureen shouted. "I was almost there!"

"I don't give a fuck." Joanne said as she looked at her three fingers, the source of her pain. "Oh my god, I never felt this kind of pain before…"

Maureen sighed as she pulled herself up. "What the fuck you whining about?"

"I think you broke my fingers." Joanne said.

Maureen gawked. "I did not break your fingers…"

Joanne nodded, her hurt body making her irritable. "Yes you fucking did. Why do you have to grind so hard?!"

Maureen crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes shooting Joanne a hard glare. "Coming from the girl who smothers me?"

"I don't smother you."

"I beg to differ…Ms. I Like To Wrap My Legs Around Your Neck So I Can Hold You In Place And Cut Of Your Air Flow."

"Let's not argue okay?" Joanne said as she climbed off of the bed, her hurt hand stretched out in front of her. "I think I need to go to the doctors."

Maureen huffed. "Can't you finish me off first?"

"With what?" Joanne asked not at all surprised Maureen would ask her to do such a thing at a time like this.

Maureen shrugged and pointed to Joanne's left hand…the unhurt one. "Your other hand…" She said quietly.

Joanne shook her head as she began to put her clothes on. "Unbelievable."

"So is that a no?" Maureen pouted as she followed Joanne out of the bedroom.

In the waiting room at the doctors office Joanne sat uncomfortably in her chair, her legs jittering due to the pain in her hand, which was now spreading to her wrist.

"Pookie, are you going to be okay?" Maureen sincerely asked.

"Yeah…" Joanne mumbled.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Maureen said as she leaned over and began to leave a trail of kisses down Joanne's neck. Maureen then used her fingers to turn Joanne's head towards her, her thumb gently tracing around the lawyers full lips. "You know…I really love your mouth...you really know how to use it-"

"No." Joanne said in a firm tone. "I will not go down on you in the bathroom."

Maureen huffed as she fell back in her chair, her pout glued to her lips. "Come on! I almost suffocated for you!"

A sly grin hit Joanne's lips, the pain in her fingers momentarily disappearing. "Well from the way you used your tongue, and from the way you pulled me closer to you, tells me you like the way I suffocate you…"

"Whatever…" Maureen said as she stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." The diva winked as she held up her fingers to Joanne and wiggled them around. "I guess you can't always count on others to get the job done."

Joanne let out a small giggle as she watched Maureen's hips sway back and forth, until she disappeared into the bathroom. As if on cue the doctor came out and called Joanne inside.

"So how did this happen?" The doctor asked with a raised eyebrow, his eyes examining her three wounded fingers.

Joanne bit her lip before answering, a little embarrassed to tell the truth. "My girlfriend slammed the door on them…"

"Ah I see…" The doctor said and then moved his eyes to Joanne's. "Well they're broken. But they should be as good as new in the next few weeks. I'm just going to bandage them up and then you can leave."

"Okay." Joanne said, and let the doctor take care of her injury.

"So!" Maureen said with a cheerful smile as she bounced into the room. "What's the dealio with her fingers?"

"Broken." Joanne answered.

The doctor nodded. "You have to be more careful with those doors."

Maureen cocked an eyebrow, her questioning look falling on Joanne. "Doors?"

"Don't you remember Maureen?" Joanne said with a clenched jaw. "You slammed the door on my fingers…"

A smirk hit Maureen's lips, as she waltzed over and jumped up next to Joanne. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I do remember you screaming in pain while we were tangled in a mess of nakedness though…"

The doctor's face fell, his hands slowly moving away from Joanne's now bandaged fingers "We're all done here…"

Joanne let out a small fake laugh, her hand slapping Maureen's shoulder. "She's kidding…"

Maureen winked towards the doctor as she headed for the door. "What else would we be doing in the middle of the night? Certainly not slamming doors."

Joanne's face turned bright red as she grabbed her coat. "Uh thanks…"

"No problem." The doctor said, unable to make eye contact.

Before Joanne left she slowly turned around. "Um for the record I washed my hands before I came here…"

"Bye…" The doctor said in an annoyed tone.

"I am going to kill Maureen!" Joanne swore under her breath as she stormed to catch up with her girlfriend. "Now she's really going to know what it's like to be smothered…"


End file.
